thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Hunter
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} Phil Hunter arrived at Sun Hill in July 2002, shortly after the events of the Sun Hill Fire as a replacement for DS Vik Singh, who resigned a few weeks before. He was a legend in his own mind, always appearing as a maverick. Phil almost lost his job when he started arresting major drug dealers on the Bronte, which started a near riot, and also saw a dealer's brother kidnapped after a failed attempt which was interrupted by new Superintendent Adam Okaro, who was not impressed because his daughter witnessed it. Phil later almost lost his job due to his relationship with a major villain, Ron Gregory. He also compromised a major operation but only avoided CIB when Gregory put a hit out on Phil and his wife Cindy. Phil returned to Sun Hill to investigate a shooting with DC Danny Glaze, which went pear shaped when a witness was gunned down. Phil was caught in a tunnel with DS Samantha Nixon when they were being pursued by an angry villain, Dennis Weaver, who thought that Phil's daughter was his. During the ordeal, Phil was shot but managed to get Weaver's pistol, and after a situation escalated, Phil was forced to shoot Weaver. Shortly thereafter, Phil's brother Steve joined Sun Hill as a probationary PC. However from the moment he joined, to the moment he left, Phil and Steve never really got on. Phil began a relationship with Nixon after a situation in Romania. However, it was short lived, and Nixon decided it was for the best to give up. After a fight with DS Stuart Turner in CID, Phil was seconded to uniform to cover for June Ackland, who'd just retired. However, this secured a secondment to Specialist Crimes to cover for DC Grace Dasari, who was seconded to CID for an unexplained workplace mishap. In 2007, after a fiasco with a casino owner, Louis Dreyfuss (Michael Brandon), Phil was forced to rob the casino by gunmen working for Louis' wife, Monica, who surprisingly enough, Phil had embarked on a one night stand with. A few weeks later after smashing a drug ring, Grace decided she wanted to transfer to Sun Hill following her secondment, so when Phil told Specialist Crimes, they offered him a post as a DS, so he took it and transferred away from Sun Hill. Family and Relationships 'Family' *'Lynn Hunter (mother; appeared in 2005)' *'Steve Hunter (brother)' Spouses * Cindy Hunter (divorced) Flings and Affairs * Christine Weaver (affair) * Charley (2002) * Two girls at night club (August 2002) * Petra Stand (October 2002) * Linda Kendrick (2002) * Chloe Kendrick (November 2002) * Caroline Cotton (late November 2002) * [[Debbie McAllister|'Debbie McAllister']]' (2003)' * [[Juliet Becker |'Juliet Becker ']](2003) * Kate Maltby (affair/one night stand: 2005) * Heather Lees (April 2006) * [[Sam Nixon|'Sam Nixon']]' (lovers: 2006)' * Monica Dreyfuss (one night stand: September 2007) Children * Madison Weaver (daughter, with Christine Weaver) * Alfie Luke Maltby (with Kate Malby: born November 2005) Storylines *'2002- Joins Sun Hill' *'2002- Causes unrest by arresting criminals, for a villain's wife, who he was sleeping with' *'2004- Shoots Dennis Weaver dead in siege' *'2005- Involved in car crash during armed siege' *'2006- Travels to Romania with DS Samantha Nixon' *'2007- Fights with DS Stuart Turner in CID office, seconded to uniform' * 2007- Seconded to Specialist Crimes *'2007- Robs Casino' *'2007- Transfers to Specialist Crimes' Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:C.I.D. Personnel Category:Detective Sergeants Category:Sergeants